Agnus
Agnus is a scientist and researcher in demonic powers, technology, and alchemy of the Order of the Sword and a villain from Devil May Cry 4. History Agnus was the scientist responsible for the creation of the demon slaying weapons and, after receiving authorization from Sanctus, began scientific researching into demonic powers. He built a research facility underneath Fortuna Castle, so as to avoid anyone trespassing and finding his work. Agnus eventually got his hands on the shards of the demon sword, Yamato, and fragments of the "dark angel" (believed to be Nelo Angelo). Angus then constructed 3 Hell Gates, lesser versions of the one located beneath Fortuna, that summoned hundreds of demons into the city, including Berial, Bael, Echidna, and Daegon. Agnus also constructed numerous artificial demons for the Order to command. However his crowning achievement was the creation of the Ascension Ceremony, which allowed members of the order to attain demonic power. Agnus and Credo] used this ritual to obtain angelic demon forms, in Agnus's case, Angelo Agnus, the One-Eyed Dark Knight. After Dante attacked and gravely wounded Sanctus, Agnus attended his Ascension Ritual and congratulated him for his new demonic powers. However he was angered that Credo had sent Nero to capture Dante, since he believed that his mission would lead him to Agnus's laboratory, exposing his research. Credo ignored this however and simply said that the Order's main objective was to find Dante. However Agnus's fears were soon proven to be true and Nero did eventually stumble upon his lab, but ended up stuck in a containment room. The demon scientist appeared to introduce himself to the part demon and then sent his Gladii demons into the room to finish off the intruder. Nero broke through the protective glass of the room and interrogated Agnus, who showed a great interest in the Devil Bringer on Nero's arm. Agnus then explained how Sanctus had ordered him to being his research, since the holy man sought to conquer the world using demonic powers. When Nero stated that Sanctus had been killed by Dante, Agnus simply stated that he had been ressurected. Suddenly a pair of Bianco Angelos, suits of Order armor inhabited by demon and human spirits, pinned Nero to the wall. Agnus then talked about how hard it had been for him to summon and capture demons, making the part demon realize that the demon scientist was the creator of the lesser Hell Gates. Agnus then told Nero that he planned to use him as a new test subject and, upon his refusal to comply, stabs him with one of his Gladii in a sword form. He then commanded the Bianco Angelos to finish him off, however the attempts by Agnus to kill Nero caused his Devil Trigger to activate, restoring the shattered Yamato, which was in the room, and destroying the pair of Bianco Angelos. Transforming into his demon form, Agnus headed back to the Order's headquarters to report this new development. Upon arrving there, Agnus accused Credo of being aware that Nero had possessed demonic power, which he dismisses. However the demonic scientist insists and argued that he restored Yamato, which lead to Credo being assigned to bring in Nero and retrieve Yamato. After he left, Agnus informed Sanctus that the part demon was apparently very close to Credo's sister, Kyrie, since he had been shouting her name after activating his Devil Trigger. After Kyrie came upon the battle between Credo and Nero and saw Nero's Devil Bringer, Agnus appeared on the scene and pretends to comfort her, only to explain that Sanctus foresaw Credo's defeat at Nero's hands and that Kyrie was to be used so as to insure success in the priest's plans. Agnus then transformed into his demon form and captured her with Nero in hot pursuit, eventually catching up with the demon scientist at the Order's HQ. The part-demon challenged him to battle and emerged victorious, but the Bianco Angelos distracted him and then Sanctus appeared as an Alto Angelo, ordering Agnus him to "prepare for activation". Agnus then opened the true Hell Gate located beneath Fortuna, opening it with Yamato and unleashing hundreds of demons into the streets of Fortuna. As Sanctus unleashed the Savior to destroy the demons, Agnus waited in an opera house in the Castle City of Fortuna. However Dante arrived to recalim Yamato and confronts the scientist, both acting out a mock play before beginning their battle. Agnus was defeated by the half-demon, who tells him that he lost because he gave up his humanity for demon power. However Agnus cannot understand why his demon form is inferior to that of a half-demon and Dante tells him that humans have something that demons don't. The scientist begged to know what this weakness was, but the half-demon simply shot his notes, greatly panicking him. As Agnus looked through the hole that the bullet left, he saw Dante pointing a gun at him as he told the demon researcher to do his homework first if he is going to do his research in the afterlife. Dante then shot Agnus in the eye, ending his life. Personality Agnus is a very secretive and introvertive workaholic and is usually seen hunched over and writing notes. He also has a speech impediment that makes him stutter constantly, especially if angered or stressed. Though Agnus's voice is often soft, it can be quite dark and menacing, especially in demon form. He is quite temperamental and often clashes with Credo, though he is very loyal to Sanctus, talking to him with a respectful, even flattering tone. Agnus also seems to have misanthropic views, criticizing the foolishness and stubborness of humans. Despite his apparent brawn and intellect, he seems to be very cowardly, shown by his summouning his demons to help him or using Kyrie to fight Nero. Powers In his demon form, Agnus can fly, summon his creations, the Gladii, Cutlass, and Basilisk demons, to aid him in battle, summon a burst of fireballs, and drain life from others to increase his own vitality. Trivia *Agnus is named for fifth part of the Catholic Ordinary of Mass. *When you fight him, he will often say "woot woot!" before attacking. *The notes Agnus always has with him have the heading "Dante = Nero???". Category:Video Game Villains Category:Devil May Cry Villains Category:Demon Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mad Scientist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deceased Villains